


a soulmate who wasn't meant to be.

by alxndraaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week, M/M, Pain, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Timeskip, i love kuroken but i dont like to proofread, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndraaaaaaa/pseuds/alxndraaaaaaa
Summary: everyone is born with a ring on their finger. the color of the ring indicates your soulmate's emotion.for example: red means anger, blue means sadness, yellow means happiness, green means disgusted.but when you meet your soulmate, the ring turns into pink.but circumstances are when they die, the ring turns black and falls off your finger, becoming a dust.in which kenma and kuroo first met, kenma's ring turns pink and kuroo's ring turns to gray.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	a soulmate who wasn't meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic idea came from tumblr i saw a few years ago and of course if you are following me on twitter you probably saw me rambling about jess benko's "a soulmate who wasn't meant to be" as a kuroken angst anthem so yeah get ready for the angst. also heads up, english is not my first language so if i made an error or something that doesn't make sense, please do tell me so i can improve my writings in the future.
> 
> [twitter! @_blissfulkeiji](https://twitter.com/_blissfulkeiji)  
> [kuroken playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4fSMFAFUADSPHA3XAHMbBG?si=fpfPkOlORDyaeAzxEp2-rA)

kenma learned about the concept of soulmates at the age of five.

he wasn't a big fan of it, but it would be nice to know that there is someone— out of seven billion people on earth— destined to be with you. someone who can understand you and stick with you through thick and thin.

at age seven, kenma met kuroo, the boy around his age that just moved in around their neighborhood. and just like that, his ring turns pink.

he didn’t give a fuss about it at first, but kenma was happy that he immediately knew who he would end up with.

“kenma, this is tetsurou,” his mom says. “i hope you get along.”

“mhm-mhm,” kenma mumbles.

“why don’t you go upstairs and play with him for a bit. come inside, tetsurou,” she gestures. “feel free to feel at home.”

“h-hi, i’m tetsurou,” the boy in front of him stutters. “hope we can be friends.”

“kenma,”

“kozume kenma,” he says. “come on, let’s go upstairs.”

“okay.”

“i have video games, do you want to play?” kenma asks.

“sure,” kuroo replies. “what games do you have?”

“i have a lot, but do you want to play virtua fighter?”

kuroo nods as his response.

the first round was easily won by kenma.

the second round was won again by kenma.

the third, of course, was won by kenma.

“this is getting boring,” kenma sighs. “do you want to play something else?”

kuroo then left his room and came back with a volleyball in his hand.

_ i meant games, _ kenma thought.

“okay,” was the only thing he had to say. he couldn’t help it; it was his soulmate’s suggestion.

“that one was so close! so you’re meant to put your hands like this!” kuroo gestures with his two hands clasped together. “if the ball hits this part, the ball will go right up!”

_ so, this guy can raise his voice. _

they played again but the ball slipped to the mud puddle and splashed to kenma’s face and made kuroo laugh, thus kenma’s ring turned yellow.

“ugh,” kenma groaned. “why can’t i pass this level,” pressing the game controller’s button furiously.

it was five in the morning and kenma was now battling with the boss. he had been playing for almost three hours and he still couldn't defeat it. getting invested in the

game he just bought a few hours earlier is not a good decision.  _ who cares? if i can defeat the boss, it will be worth it. _

kenma is getting the hang of it, learning how the boss attacks and the pattern where they usually hit. “yes, finally. a few more-” a knock on his door made kenma panic. he paused his game, covered it with a blanket and acted like he just woke up before he went to check who was knocking on his door at five a.m.  _ probably mom, _ kenma thinks.

“mo- ah, it’s you kuroo. why are you here? how did you let yourself in?”

“your mom gave me a spare key, that’s why.”

“but at five a.m.?”

“uh- i- i was just taking my usual jog.”

lies. kenma looked at his ring and it turned purple.

“yeah, sur-” a soft grumble on his stomach was heard.

“kenma, did you eat last night?”

“yes,”  _ fuck, i shouldn’t had lied. i can see his ring glowing in purple, hope he didn’t notice it because kuroo is that dumb. _

“you’re lying. your stomach told you so.”

“fine, you win. i guess i'm hungry, a little.”

_ “a little?” _

“a lot. you happy now, kuroo!?”

“yep. guess we should cook something for that little grumbling stomach of yours,” kuroo teasingly says.

“don't,” kenma tugs kuroo's shirt. “mom will find out that i'm awake, let's just reheat the apple pie from yesterday.”

“you really like apple pie, don't ya,” kuroo pinched kenma's cheeks and little did he know, a soft blush was present on kenma's cheek.

“shut up, rooster headed face,” kenma shrugs.

“come on, let’s go downstairs.”

“m’kay.” kenma hummed.

both tiptoed their way to the kitchen, kuroo leading the way and kenma still holding on to kuroo’s shirt. a few more steps from the stairs, both fell on the ground, thus making a loud noise.

“ugh, kuroo, you dumbass!” kenma groaned in pain while massaging his bottom. “with your actions, we could have been caught!”

“why are you blaming me for this! it’s your fault that you didn’t eat dinner.” kuroo exclaimed.

_ “i hate your ass,” _ kenma mumbled.

“i hate your petty personality.”

“i hat-” before kenma can make his comeback, his mom was already giving a death glare to them.

“boys,” kenma’s mom still giving a cold expression. “what are you doing here, it’s five a.m. you should be sleeping.”

kuroo, looking at kenma, and kenma telling that, _ don’t you dare tell my mom, if not, i’ll never play volleyball with you again. _

_ why should I lie? _ kuroo sends kenma the signal. _ besides, it’s the only way for us not to get in trouble. _

“fine,” kenma sighed in defeat.

“kenma was hungry, auntie.”

“okay, but tetsu, why are you here then.”

“i missed kenma, i guess.” kenma can see kuroo’s ring turned yellow just now. he looked at his ring, but it didn’t turn to purple, maybe he wasn’t lying.

“okay,” kenma’s mom massages her temple. “why don’t you boys just go to the kitchen while i prepare something for your hungry stomachs.”

“thank you, auntie,” kuroo gave his earnest smile. “see, we didn’t get in trouble.”

looking at kuroo, a small grin was placed at kenma’s face, little did he knew, his ring suddenly transformed to white.

kuroo felt _ pure bliss _ seeing kenma smile like that. _ it was ethereal. _

“hey kenma,” kuroo calls. “i was thinking, are you mad right now?”

_ shit, shit, shit, shit, did he find out? what am i supposed to do? how do i calm? _ kenma thoughts. he tried to hide it from kuroo, but eventually he had to know. “a little frustrated, i guess?”

“are you frustrated that you lost to mario kart with me?”

“mhm.”

“i thought right!” kuroo screamed. “saw your ring glowed red just now and the first time i saw you, your ring turned pink, i was like ‘yeah! a cute boy is my soulmate! i’m the luckiest guy ever.’”

“are you _ that  _ happy to know that  _ i’m _ your soulmate?”

“who wouldn’t be!” kuroo perks up. “you’re smart, attentive, the way your eyes lit up when you play video games, and your hair— god, the hair kills me every time you brush your hair behind your ear, you look gorgeous.”

“kenma, are you oka-” kuroo looked at kenma and he found kenma covering his face with his hands and a bright red was seen on his ear. “are you blushing?”

“a-am not.”

“you are!”

“am not, stop it kuroo!” kenma protests. 

kuroo took one of kenma's hands covering his face and brought his, close to kenma's. “i’m sorry, are you okay, kenma?”

“yeah,” kenma straightens up. “did yours turned pink, too? can you show me your ring.”

“here,” kuroo places his hand on top of kenma's. 

“your hand is big, kuroo”

“yours is way~ smaller than mine.” 

“shut up,” kenma says as he begins to touch kuroo’s hand gently. “you have tons of calluses.”

“they are from playing volleyball,” kuroo sighs “and why do you not have those, too?”

“i take care of them, kuroo, like a civilized person, i am.” kenma says, still touching kuroo’s hand. “did they turn pink?” 

“my callus?”

“no, i meant your ring.”

kuroo doesn't want to lie, but it’s no use, kenma can still receive the colors even if his ring didn’t turn pink.

“no.”

“oh,” kuroo can hear the disappointment from kenma. he definitely is kenma’s soulmate, but the problem is the ring can’t turn pink.

“maybe there’s a defect. hey, i can still receive your feelings!” kuroo tried to cheer kenma up but it’s no use. his ring is turning blue, which means kenma is really disappointed. “look, they’ve turned blue”

“yeah right,” kenma mumbles. “maybe from your ‘other’ soulmate” kenma emphasized.

“kenm-” kuroo once again tried to get kenma’s attention but they heard a call from downstairs.

“boys, come downstairs! i prepared some snacks.” it was kenma’s mom who called for them.

“i’ll be going down first,” kuroo says, his eyes still fixated to kenma. he stood up and left.

he was angry. 

but why do tears keep falling down from his cheeks? he wasn't supposed to feel like this. knowing that kuroo's ring never once turned pink for him, he felt angry for himself. knowing that somewhere out there; there is someone waiting for kuroo, and it was not him. 

kenma looked at his ring, it was purple. it didn’t turn purple earlier, so it means kuroo didn’t lie. so, it means, kuroo is feeling fear; fear that kenma might be angry at him for not being his soulmate.

“will you be my boyfriend, kenma?” 

“kuro, i just turned twelve yesterday. what the hell are you talking about. i’m not even your soulmate.” 

“i don’t care about that! i will ask you again next year!” 

“tch, very persistent.”

“kenma~”

“kuro, you know my answer is no.”

“you? the ‘kozume kenma’ saying no to apple pie? that’s new.”

“fuck you.”

“kenma, i’ll be graduating in middle school, why don’t you just accept it. i want you to be my boyfriend.”

“still no.”

“kenma, guess what?”

“what?”

“i’m part of the volleyball team.”

“congrats, kuro. i’m happy for you.”

“wow, you could’ve just put a little enthusiasm in your wordings. and will you be my boyfriend?”

“cut it out.”

“congratulations on graduating, kenma! you are officially a high school student in march! we are in the same school again!”

“thanks, kuro and yes.”

“yes, on what?”

“i’ll be your boyfriend.”

“is kuroo-san your soulmate?” lev asked.

“dunno.”

“then why are you dating him?” 

“i-”

“lev!” it was yaku, lev’s soulmate. “i’m sorry, kenma but this little dipshit won’t shut up about other people’s privacy.”

“it’s okay, yaku-san. i get that _ a lot _ .”

“lev, apologize right  _ now, _ ” yaku threatens.

“i am deeply sorry, kenma-san,” lev bowed down as a sign that he truly is sorry for his actions.

kenma didn’t want to admit, but lev is right. why was he dating kuroo without knowing that he truly is his soulmate. 

“why am i here again,” kenma asks.

“you’re a meanie,” kuroo pouts. “here, so you won’t forget about me.”

it was kuroo’s graduation ceremony and kenma didn’t want to be separated with him even it’s just a two-hour commute, but it felt really far away.

“what’s this?”

“just open it.”

kenma unwraps the box that was given by kuroo, he saw a red box with a felt of velvet cloth. when he opened the box, kenma saw a two pair of pink rings.

“do you like it?”

“why pink?”

“i know my ring won’t turn pink, so i thought of this. hope you’re not angry at me anymore, kenma.”

“i was never angry at you,” kenma murmured. “thank you, kuro. i- i love it.”

“i thought you’d say something like ‘it’s cheesy, or yuck, what the hell, kuro,’”

“fine, the rings suck.”

“take that back!”

“no, it’s mine now."

“so, you  _ do like _ it,” kuroo teased.

“yeah, i like it. now cut the crap out.”

kenma didn’t expect that he’d miss kuroo even though he was just a month away because of college. even though they would be constantly texting and having their late-night video calls, it wasn’t enough. he must meet kuroo at once, but he can’t since he was the new captain of nekoma volleyball club.

_ “so, as you know, we, third years, are graduating, which i, the mighty kuroo tetsurou, will be picking the new captain. which is— kenma~” _

_ “i thought we talked about this earlier that fukunaga will be the captain!” _

_ “you can't disobey me, kenma~ you won’t be able to get my kisses later if you act like that~” _

_ “i hate you.” _

_ “you love me~” _

_ “i do not.” _

_ “do too.” _

_ “do not.” _

_ “do too~” _

_ “you win, rooster headed idiot.” _

“hey, my bro kuroo,” it was bokuto, his once rival in terms of volleyball but now his roommate in his college life. “your ring is blue, must be kenma missing you~” he teased.

“shut up, yours won’t even change colors must be akaashi not missing you,” kuroo teased back. “imma call kenma” he hushed

“geez, you hot headed face, get out i don’t want to hear you with your baby voice when you talk to kenma.”

“you clearly do the same thing with akaashi, bokuto. don’t blame it on me when you clearly are the same as me.”

kuroo took out his phone from his pocket and got his jacket out to go to the balcony, he immediately called kenma like it was a life and death situation. a few rings after calling, kenma picked it up. “hello kitten, are you okay?” kuroo asked 

“kuro, what the hell,” kenma answered followed by a soft yawn. “i was just taking a nap why are you calling me?”

“my ring turned blue.”

“oh,” a surprised tone was heard from kenma, and it made kuroo questions more. 

“what is it, kenma?” kuroo is now concerned.

“i- i dreamed abou-” 

“about what, kenma?”

“about  _ you _ .”

“oh-ho,” it was kuroo making fun of kenma. “so, you do miss me~”

“shut up. i clearly didn’t.”

“so, what was the dream about?”

“you don’t wanna know,” kenma says. kuroo can immediately know what tone he was using even if people can’t tell the difference.  _ kenma was scared,  _ but why blue— it should be purple if he is scared.

“it’s just- nevermind.”

“do you not want to talk about it? are you sure?”

“no, it’s just that i dreamed about you having an accident after we fought,” kenma’s voice was shaky.

“do you want me to go over there? kitten, are you okay?”

“don’t come here! you might jinxed it. just tell me how was your day, it might help me calm down.”

kuroo started telling how his day went like how bokuto had stuck his arm inside the vending machine. how his professor accidentally played a porn video instead of the video presentation about the four bases of nucleotides. kenma just listened to his boyfriend’s voice and just muttered a  _ hmm  _ and  _ yeah  _ in between of their conversation. he finds it calming to hear him talk about the things he definitely don’t have any interests to, but the fact that kuroo is having fun makes him happy too. but club activities and preparing for college entrance exams made him more tired and didn't have the time to play games and kenma takes naps more frequently. 

_ “so i was saying— kenma?”  _ kuroo cuts off his story to check kenma. “are you asleep?” he asks, there was no response from the other line.

_ “kitten, are you sleeping?”  _ and kuroo heard small purrs from kenma.  _ “i must be rambling a lot hah! good night, kitten. i love you. see you soon,”  _ kuroo hangs up.

for the next few weeks, it has always been the same; calling in between lunch breaks, after classes and mostly at night. but this week, kuroo is coming home. it wasn’t like kenma was panicking, but that was the case. he called akaashi, the only one he can trust into this issue. akaashi picked it up after a few rings.

“kozume, what’s wrong?” akaashi asks.

“kuro is coming home,” kenma answered. 

“so what’s the point?”

“can you come over and, i- please help me fix myself.” 

“i’ll be there in an hour.”

“t-thanks, akaashi”

“no problem. it’s not like i have anything to do today, you can always rely on me.”

“thank you, i guess, see you in an hour.”

when akaashi arrived at the kozume residence, he had a big box with him. a box which certainly kenma doesn’t know about.

“akaashi, what’s this?”

“a whole makeup kit,” akaashi cooly answered.

“why do you have that?”

“just ignore it the fact that i have a whole ass makeup kit,” akaashi shrugs 

“o-okay.”

akaashi opened his makeup kit and kenma was surprised by the amount of different types of makeup he hasn’t seen in his life.  _ can i really trust akaashi on this?  _ kenma thought. but he can’t back out now, if it is for kuroo, he would do anything. 

with akaashi’s magical hands was put into work, and kenma’s face structure made it easier because he was pretty to begin with. it didn’t needed to put much makeup on his face. just a light highlight and contour with a dash of nude eyeshadow, finishing off with a lip gloss made him like an angel. akaashi gave kenma a mirror to look to himself.

“i- i look different, akaashi”

“not much, you are pretty to begin with, i’m sure you don’t need this and kuroo-san would definitely be head over heels for you.”

“shut it.”

“so, let’s move on to the hair shall we?”

akaashi started to brush kenma’s pudding like hair so there wouldn’t be any tangles when he would start to braid his hair. he got a few strands from the side and started braiding it to make it into a headband type so there wouldn’t be little baby hairs covering kenma’s face. akaashi puts little flower pins to make kenma the prettiest because it was the first time in months he was meeting kuroo again.

“do you think he would be weirded out?” kenma asks.

“of course not!” akaashi defended.

“t-thanks akaashi, how can i repay you.”

“it’s nothing, really. it’s just, i’m bored.”

“bokuto-san is not visiting you?” kenma seems concerned.

“well yeah, i miss him. but since he is also part of the university’s volleyball team, he was busier than ever.”

“i hope the both of you can make things out.” kenma says.

“thank you, kozume.” akaashi replied. “i shall take my leave now. good luck!”

“you too.” kenma smiled.

it was around seven at night when kuroo arrived, without thinking, he went directly to the kozume’s residence instead of visiting his own family first. he has his own spare key for kenma’s house so he doesn’t matter to knock. the first person kuroo saw was kenma’s dad, he gave his respect by a bow.

“is kenma home?” he asks

“oh tetsu! yeah he is in his room. by the way, how’s college?” kenma’s dad ask.

“pretty tough but i can pretty handle the stress.”

“that’s good! oh and earlier a friend of kenma went by, i didn’t know what happened but please check if everything is okay.” kenma’s dad says and gave kuroo a pat on the back and went out.

kuroo was concerned about what happened and kenma didn’t say anything about it earlier when he was preparing to go home for the weekend. he barged into kenma’s room and saw kenma retouching his makeup that was left by akaashi. kuroo felt a heat to his face seeing kenma in braids and makeup. a silence was filled in the room but kenma was the first one to break it.

“oh kuro, you’re back.”

“yeah, i-i’m back,” he stutters.

and once again the room was filled in silence. both faces are flushed red but still don't break the stare to each other’s eyes.

“your hair,” kuroo pointed out.

“akaashi helped me with this,” kenma covered his face. “d-does this look bad?”

“no! of course not. you look very cute, kitten.”

“s-shut up, kuro.” kenma says and was shocked that kuroo took off his hand away from his face to see him.

“you did this for me, kitten?” kuroo asks and kenma hesitantly nods. “god! you make my heart race! can i kiss you?” kuroo stares intently to kenma’s eyes down to his lips.

“s-sure,” kenma answers. without any time to waste, kuroo cupped kenma’s cheek and pressed his lips to kenma’s. it was soft, like marshmallows and kuroo can’t get over it. and the kiss was different from their first time back when kenma was in first year high school. a stolen kiss inside the changing room after their practice match. a chaste kiss between both virgin teenage boys.

kenma can feel butterflies in his stomach as they share a kiss for the first time in two months. a kiss that doesn’t need words to know how much they’ve missed each other. both of them stopped to catch their breaths as things started to heat up. but they don’t want anything for the night, just cuddling would be okay

“i miss you, kitten.”

“me too.”

“i’ve bought some apple pies on the way, you want some?”

“yeah, i would want some.”

this became their routine until kenma finished high school. and when the time that kenma was now in college, bokuto and kuroo parted ways as roommates to be with their significant others. kuroo nagging kenma to be more responsible for his schedule and health. arguing who is the one in charge of washing the dishes, cuddling at night. just normal couples do. but the fact that kuroo’s ring never turned pink was the thing they always fought about. sure, they got each other’s emotion, but the reality that i could have been a different person makes kenma question all of these. but he has no choice but to accept the reality that he was never kuroo’s soulmate to begin with. this still continues until they finish college and find work aligned to their courses.

“kenma, do you have plans tonight?”

“not really.”

“then it’s settled, let’s eat out!”

kenma knew there was something suspicious about kuroo, asking to eat out even if they mostly just do take-outs or deliver online.

“wear something nice!” kuroo reminded.

this was one of kenma’s fears, kuroo asking kenma to marry him. he knew that this day would come but he was still scared for kuroo and him. that they might break how the world works because they married like it should be kuroo marrying someone else that can make his ring turn pink, and not him.

they went to the restaurant they always wanted to go to but since it would take weeks to get a reservation, they would just go to other places for alternatives. so kenma was really suspicious about kuroo’s other tricks.

kuroo ordered what was the chef’s choice and kenma knows kuroo would never do that, but he just slides it.

“how was work?” kuroo asks, then sipping a glass of wine.

“nothing much, a lot requested for a stream tomorrow.”

“that’s nice!” kuroo says “i’m proud of you.”

“proud about what?” 

“i mean, look at you. you used to hate to interact with people you don’t know and now you are one of the biggest streamers out there!”

“shut it, kuro. and why the fuck are you complimenting me all of a sudden? fu- fuck! kuro, stop! i know that grin please.” kenma begged and kuroo is now standing on his knee and revealing a diamond ring.

“kenma, my kitten, i know for the past few years you’ve doubted me because this ring doesn’t turn pink! but for sure, the ring may not turn pink, but i’d still be your soulmate. will you marry me, kenma?” kuroo looked through kenma’s eyes and tears started falling down from them. the night ended as kenma said yes and sealed it with a passionate kiss.

a year full of preparation for the said wedding made them busier than usual. the money wasn’t the problem because they both have high paying jobs, but making sure everything was perfect in place. no more than a hundred guests, cake testing, suit tailoring, and other related things about their upcoming wedding that will be falling on the day they first met, october twenty-six, a moment where all it began. everything was fast paced but, a day before their wedding, they both decided to have a nice dinner at their newly bought home.

“kenma~” kuroo cooed. “i made apple pie~ just for you~”

“ugh is there a bargain you want?” kenma sighed.

“nothing much,” kuroo smiled like an idiot. “i just wanted to see you munch the apple pie because you are so~ cute!”

“fuck off,” kenma got a slice from the apple pie and ate it as he plays animal crossing.

it was perfect, kuroo living with kenma and looking so cute, just a day before their actual wedding and it was all coming together. and without a beat, kuroo’s ring turned pink.

“kenma, did you see that?” 

“see what? o-oh,” kenma lost all the grip to the plate of apple pie his holding, looking all shocked. “i-it’s pink.”

“yes! it’s pink! god, kenma, i fucking love you! see this,” kuroo pointed to the ring. “look it turned pink it means you are actually my soulmate!” kuroo hugged kenma tightly and kenma just shed a tear but made sure that kuroo wouldn’t notice it. 

after eating the rest of the apple pie, they both talked about how nervous they are for tomorrow. 

“can’t wait to make you officially mine, kenma.”

“shut it, kuro.”

“when will you call me by my name?” kuroo pouted.

“tomorrow i guess,” 

“please say it now~”

“fine,” kenma sighs. “i love you, tetsurou.”

“fuck you’re killing me, kitten,” kuroo joked. “i love you too,” he says as he gently places a kiss on his forehead. 

kenma hugged kuroo like there’s no tomorrow and kuroo snuggled back.

it was 2:31 a.m. and kuroo felt like there’s a particle of dust itching his finger, he woke up and saw his ring that was once shined pink, now black and turned to dust falling from his finger. 

the person who he should be marrying, his love of his life, his soulmate, is now gone for the rest of his life.

  
  


A F T E R L I F E 

“table for one, please.” 

“table for one, please.” 

both looked shocked and suddenly locked eyes together, they felt longingness for each other despite just seeing each other for the first time. they didn't notice, but both rings turned pink,  _ this time. _

“i’m so sorry, but we only have one table left for two people. is it okay for you to share?”

“i’ll just come back tomorrow,” kenma mumbles.

“we’ll take it!” kuroo says.

“tch, you should have gotten it by yourself!”

“well obviously, you look like someone who would want to eat here on their first soft opening.”

“excuse me, sir, have you decided what you will order,” the waitress interrupted.

“i guess i’ll have a flat white, and he’ll be having an apple pie,” kuroo responds

“i can order on my ow-, wait what?” kenma realized. “how do you know i like apple pie? are you a stalker?”

“no, it’s just a hunch.”

“have we met before?”

“no,” tetsurou, trying to hold back his tears. “but certainly, i loved you before we've even met.”

_ maybe, in this lifetime, we are soulmates who are meant to be. _

E N D.

_ U N W R I T T E N: _

_ kuro, _

_ i dunno, i’m still not used to calling you by your name, but eventually i’ll learn. and this will sound cheesy because me, writing a letter to you? lol, but you gave me sunshine, you were there for me, you made me feel something that i never knew that I would feel. i think it’s called ‘love’ because akaashi said so. _

_ the day you proposed to me and you said “the ring may not turn pink, but i’d still be your soulmate,” made me think that we don’t need pink to know if we are truly made for each other, i think that just you being there by my side is the only assurance i need. _

_ we are getting married tomorrow, who knows what will happen. i’ll be taking your surname and it sounds weird. i swear to god. but in the end, i’ll get used to it. _

_ i can't wait to love you more and more every day. _

_ i love you, tetsu. _

_ kenma _

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter! @_blissfulkeiji](https://twitter.com/_blissfulkeiji)   
>  [kuroken playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4fSMFAFUADSPHA3XAHMbBG?si=fpfPkOlORDyaeAzxEp2-rA)   
> 


End file.
